I'll make you mine
by Akaichi-san
Summary: Yata Misaki being followed by a living creep named Saruhiko Fushimi. (Writer sucks at Title and Summary making, just read ok? XD) Slightly AU and attempted smut.


**NOTE: **My very FIRST fanfic. Please bear with my grammatical errors (English isn't my first language) and OOCness (if ever). Nevertheless, please enjoy :)

* * *

"Oi Shitty Monkey! Quit stalking me around!" Yata Misaki yelled as he halted from walking in the middle of the street. He just got off from one of his part-time jobs and it was already late he has to get home quick not to reach the curfew and be caught by some shitty police officer.

A certain tall annoying creature who had been hiding behind one of the flickering streetlights appeared right before his eyes. "Heh. It took you so long to notice Mi~Sa~Ki~. You're really such a virgin." a familiar creepy smile present on his face.

"What the- I told you to quit calling me that!" the crow snapped. The shitty monkey never ceased to annoy him. And what really pisses him the most is that the jerk seems like he enjoys himself very well.

He met the man, named Fushimi Saruhiko- who also happens to be SCEPTER 4's third-in-command officer, HOMRA's enemy- only a few months ago while he's on his shift on one of the restaurant he's working at as a waiter. The shitty monkey was a customer back then and Yata was the one who was ordered to attend him. And he swore that the hell of his life started that very same day… They only met months ago and the blue-eyed man seemed to know almost everything about him- even those things Yata didn't even know about himself. It's like Fushimi know Yata more than Yata knew himself.

The man was such a creepy stalker, it gives spine-chilling feelings inside of him!

"And why is that? That would be such a waste, your name really suits you. Miii~Saaa~Kiii~" even the way he cooed Yata's name everytime is so fucking unnerving!

Yata's hands balled into a tight fist. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HUH? SARU!?" if the man wishes to fight, Yata's really pissed off right now he's gonna beat the hell out of him.

_"Yata-chan, you're always so quick to anger. You should do something about that temper of yours. It wouldn't really kill you if you cool down a bit sometimes, you know." _he remembered Kusanagi-san told him not so long ago. But the fuck! How can he manage to calm down if this man is just a plain infuriatingly-annoying-pain-in-the-butt creature?

Fushimi started to walk towards Yata while the latter just glared him back. Fushimi tried to suppress a smile, but failed. He's just so happy that his Misaki is so stunningly beautiful, standing deliciously near in front of him. His hands itches to touch the smooth flushed cheeks of his beloved. Aah~ yes. He love this petite boy in front of him. He never would have imagined he's capable of loving- and love at first sight with another guy to boot!- but that was before he met Yata. The moment he laid eyes onto Yata's striking crimson-orbs, he already admitted defeat and let himself be engulfed by Yata's brilliant red.

"You're asking me _**what**_ I want Misaki~?" Fushimi stopped two steps away from his love, "you know, the question should be 'WHO I want.' because it's YOU who I want Misaki. ONLY YOU."

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Yata can't control his temper any longer. Monkey's keep on telling him fucked up things he can't completely understand and that really makes his blood boil. And that smile Saru's wearing on his face creeps the shit out of him.

Yata thrusts his balled fist onto Fushimi's face. _I'm gonna rub that eerie grin out on his face right now! I will make sure he won't be able to smirk like that to me ever again! _Yata thought to himself as he kept on showering Fushimi his strong punches. But damn that monkey! He's so swift he got to dodge every piece of punch Yata gave him. And it pisses the chestnut-haired man all the more.

"Heh. Is that all you can do Misaki? You can't even scratch me. To think that you're the vanguard of HOMRA." Fushimi teased.

"SHUT. UP!"

While Yata's maddening from anger, Fushimi sure is enjoying the little show he and his little crow is having. He love seeing his Misaki to burn up with fire, eyes inflamed in color of fresh blood, and moving fluidly graceful - being lively as ever like a phoenix who had just awoken from his downfall.

Thanks to his long years as a Scepter 4 member, he's able to avoid being burned by his Misaki's flames. Well, not that he would mind getting burned by his love. For Fushimi, Yata is the only person living in this world that he would gladly receive his death from. But not now. Not yet. He still long to feel Misaki's touch, to see Misaki being engulfed by his own beautiful red flames. So not yet. Not until he feel Misaki's little svelte form against his.

Yata gasped as he was caught off-guard by the blue-eyed man. On a one swift motion Yata was now leaning against Fushimi with his arms being locked in a tight grip behind him. "Oi! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Yata squirmed beneath Fushimi, trying to free himself from the monkey's strong hold on him. "I'M REALLY GON-"

"You're so loud Misaki~" Yata shivers as he felt Fushimi's warm breath caressed the sensitive part of his ear. "How about we make use of that in a passionate… sexy way?" Yata's eyes widen in shock when Fushimi bit his earlobe in a sensual way producing some tingling sensation. There's something in Fushimi's voice that made Yata's chest throb.

"O-oi.. S-s-saru, what the.. Ah.. Hell… A-are.. HAAA.. You doing!?" Yata tried to retort at Fushimi as sharp as he can but his vitality seems to be slowly being sucked as Fushimi began trailing tender kisses along his sensitive neck.

"Nothing," Fushimi continued to lick, nibble and kiss Yata- his cheeks, his jaw, his neck- "just trying to _taste_ MY Misaki~"

Yata felt his knees weaken as Fushimi's mouth continues to wander against his sensitive skin. A gasp escaped his slightly opened mouth as he felt cold hands crept up under his baggy shirt. Long, delicate fingers trailing up along his torso. _Shit. _Yata cursed. He can't damn understand what is fucking happening right now. He's supposed to break Fushimi's bones until he's unable to walk for his whole fucking existence. Not this. He can't find his strength to push Fushimi, make a punch or throw a kick; instead, weird unfamiliar feelings are playing inside him.

Fushimi watched as the shorter-man beneath him squirmed with his touch. He originally planned on teasing his Misaki but the flushed face and soft gasps he gained from the cute boy made his plans back down. Because damn, he swear he was turned on. His Misaki's so pure, so sensitive hin his caress he can't help it. Well, not that he dislike it. He can always pull Misaki to the nearest alleyway and do him there.

But he knew his Misaki wouldn't want that. And if Misaki don't, he is so. His Misaki is so precious to him he didn't want Misaki's first time to be a fucked up sex just because he can't control his lust. What he want is to make love with his Misaki in his own bed- all night long.

He knew he should stop right now, as soon as possible, before he lose control. But the overwhelming feelings his Misaki is giving him is like a chain; getting hold of him, holding him still. He found himself pulling Misaki closer to him, his free hand reaching for Misaki's face, tilting it a little and then his lips pressing against the other's inviting soft pink lips. Bliss flooded Fushimi's existence the second their lips joined for that long awaited kiss and now, he can't think of anything else but Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misak-

"HEY YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?"

Fushimi felt Yata froze. In the corner of his vision, he saw a man wearing a police uniform standing in the end of the street holding a flashlight. "Tch." he clicked his tongue. As much as he want to deepen the kiss, that would be impossible right now with an intruder who is certainly a roaming police. But at the back of his mind, he's a bit thankful that the cop showed or else he'll be unable to control his strong urge to _take_ his Misaki right there, right now. Defeated, he once again brushed his lips against Misaki's. "We'll continue next time. I really want to make you mine Misaki. You'll be mine." he said, looking into the dazed eyes of his love. He then walked away and vanish into the darkness.

* * *

I don't know either. I wanted this to be a smut but.. *sigh~ guess, I'm just a trying hard pervert DX

I tried my best though, swear.

**NOTE2: **I'm still working on the smut part though hahahaha! Akiramenai ne, Me-chan! XD


End file.
